Not So Out of His League
by Andrei - ddrhckrzz
Summary: Jaune Arc, in his melancholy, always found the music room as his own place of solitude through the troubling times in Beacon. It seemed like he wasn't the only one, as it seemed that a certain person would sneakily watch as he played a bunch of songs in the piano.


**Not So Out of His League**

 **A/N: Well, I've been noticing the lack of Knightshade fics recently and thought I might as well help fuel the fires a bit. This is a oneshot, so don't come in expecting more chapters, but I do hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. And... that's pretty much all I have to say.**

* * *

"It's her hair and her eyes today, that just simply takes me away," A voice softly sung as the sound of a piano beautifully accompanied it, "And the feeling that I'm falling further in love, makes me shiver, but in a good way."

"All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair, and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, and I'm sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say—'cause I love her with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hand. Cause she's all that I see, and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again." The voice sung beautifully as the man singing it expressed his emotions with his face.

Then there were a few seconds before the man sung once again, the piano playing a melody all the while.

"It's a masterful melody, as she calls out my name to me," His eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on his lips, "As the world spins around her she laughs, roll her eyes, and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise—" Then he opened his eyes revealing two cerulean orbs,

"'Cause I love her with all I am, and my voice shakes along with my hand. 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land."

"Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again." He sung with what could only be considered as conviction and passion, for all that it ended in a sad note. Then there was a long piano interlude before he sung the first verse again.

"It's her hair and her eyes today, that just simply takes me away. And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way."

"All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair, and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, and I'm sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say—'cause I love her, with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hand. 'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again." He sung lastly and then the piano slowly faded.

As it faded he had a soft, yet sad, smile on his face.

Suddenly he heard clapping from behind him and he nearly jumped, but somehow he managed to keep himself sitting still.

He turned around to see who it was and was only dimly surprised to find that it was Blake.

He smiled and then sighed, putting a hand to his chest.

"Whew, you scared me there Blake," He said but still smiled at her regardless,

"You sing quite well, Jaune." Blake said, smiling, "I'm surprised."

"Thanks," Jaune said, accepting the compliment, "Though yeah, I guess it's surprising considering my last performance in front of you guys." He laughed,

"True, I do wonder why and how you sing differently now. I guess you've been practicing?" Blake asked finding a seat and sitting in front of Jaune, and he had to wonder why she's curious all of a sudden, but shrugged and bobbed his head slightly.

"Eh, yeah that much is true, though really the one I performed for Weiss was rather rushed and I didn't really plan much on it so… yeah it went down the way it did, but that was a long time ago now so I don't really care." Jaune said, shrugging, "If you don't mind me asking why do you seem so curious all of a sudden, I mean, I never took you as the music type of person, nor do we really interact much outside a few times our friends hang out with each other. I mean not that I don't consider you as a friend but, like, you know, I have to say—" He was interrupted as Blake chuckled and shook her head,

"You and Ruby really are alike one another." Blake said, and Jaune awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "I was just curious of the song that you made—and don't you dare make a pun about that, I already have Yang for that—and more specifically it's lyrics. I'm guessing it's about Weiss again?"

"I… well, yeah." Jaune shrugged, "Pretty much. But it isn't really limited to just that, it's more like I feel that everyone is just so much… more than me. And don't even try to sugarcoat that, I've had enough of those from Pyrrha and… yeah there's just that." He then leaned back on the piano and looked up at the ceiling of the Music Room, "All of you girls are just… so amazing. All in your own little ways and I—I guess I'm just feeling melancholic with the fact that I know I'll never be enough for any of you. Especially not you, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby or… well, even Yang. And even Nora… yeah. I guess I'm just being emotional again." He then scoffed at himself, "Sorry that I'm being all emotional and all, you're probably getting bored of all of this."

"No, it's fine. So you're thinking that everyone's out of your league?" Blake just smiled, "You know, you'd be surprised at how close you actually are to all of them." She said as she moved to sit next to him. "You have a lot of positive traits that many guys seem to lack, you know?"

"Do I now…?" Jaune muttered a small smile on his lips, then he turned to face her, "What are these traits you speak of, Miss Belladonna?" He asked with a grin, and she rolled her eyes, smile still on her face,

"Now that would just be telling, wouldn't it?" Blake said with a smirk, making Jaune blink.

 _'_ _Did she just…?'_ He thought, before shaking those thoughts away. _'Nope. That way leads to madness. Though I have to admit, she is quite beautiful…'_ As Jaune was busy wondering about chances and such, he didn't notice Blake glide her hand through the piano and test a few keys.

When he heard her humming, his focus turned back to her as she just smiled at him slightly before turning to focus on the piano and playing a few notes. Jaune's eyes widened as he remembers the melody vaguely. Just as the song he was playing was a rather popular one all over Remnant, the one which he knew Blake was about to play was rather popular as well.

 _'_ _It can't be… right?'_ He thought frantically as his heart was beating quickly. It really didn't help that Blake was alluring in her own way as well.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound." Blake started with that beautiful voice of hers, and Jaune knew at this point that she wasn't just doing this for fun. At least, something was telling him that. "Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd." She sang stretching the last word for a moment, before a small and quick melody played on the piano.

"And I need you." The melody played again, "And I miss you." And again. "And now I, wonder—if I could fall, into the skies, do you think time, would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk in a thousand miles if I could just, see you." She sung in a rather melancholic voice, stretching the last word before abruptly following up with—"Tonight."

Then a small interlude, and at this point Jaune didn't know what to think, but Blake didn't let up. As if she was afraid that she wouldn't ever get to say these words out loud in any other way but this.

"It's always times like these, when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever, think of me 'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong, living in your precious memory…" The melody was there once again, "And I need you… and I miss you… and now I wonder. If I could fall, into the skies, do you think time, would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk in a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight." She sang, a sad smile coming onto her face as she got ready for the last part,

"And I, I, don't wanna let you know. I, I, drown in your memory. I, I, don't wanna let this go. I, I don't…" At this point, she sighed and took a deep breath before continuing,

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way, through the crowd." The melody kept playing, as if it couldn't afford to stop at any point, "And I still need you." A different, and shorter melody played at this point, "And I still miss you. And now I wonder…"

There was a longer interlude at this point, and Jaune could only stare at Blake as she focused on the piano as she sang. It was almost as if she couldn't afford to look at him while she was doing this. As if she was too afraid to face the truth. Jaune just stayed silent and let her finish, finally able to calm his beating heart. Then she started singing again, this time at a slower pace,

"If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass, us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk in a thousand miles, if I could just, see you…" Blake then closed her eyes, a lone tear coming out, "If I could just… hold you…" Her fingers were shaking at this point, but somehow, she was still able to finish it smoothly, and she barely whispered the last word of the song. "Tonight."

As she finished the song, she couldn't help the tears that flooded out of her eyes. She didn't think she'd make it this far. She hadn't even known that she'd get this opportunity.

She'd been watching Jaune play and sing some music on his own for a while now, and she couldn't help but watch all the time. She had always been afraid before. Afraid of approaching him. Too scared of what might happen.

Memories flashed in her head. Of the many things she'd gone through in her small life, and the relationships she'd had. Sun… she had to admit, he was nice, but… at the same time she just couldn't reciprocate. That's why it had hurt the most when she had to push him away.

The reason for that? It was because of Jaune. She… well, she just couldn't help but like him. For all of his flaws, it only made his positive qualities more poignant, and she hadn't realized it then, but she knew that she wanted him.

It was selfish, she knew that, but at the same time, what can she do? All the other girls had started to take notice of him as well. At that point, she thought it would have been a good time for her to give up, but then she hadn't stopped following him in his weekly sessions at the music room, and just then, she had found out just how he felt and… she couldn't stop herself.

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. She was stupid, why would he want her after all? He had his eyes elsewhere, didn't he? Though he may have been honest lately in mentioning how inferior he felt to all the other girls including herself, she still thought it wouldn't really change anything. And so, now she only regretted her decision.

She started to stand up and run away, but before she could even do so much as to take a step, something stopped her. And she belatedly realized that it was Jaune and that he had started to hug her tightly.

"Shh… it's okay Blake." Jaune said softly, rubbing her back as she reciprocated his hug fiercely, "Just… let it out. I'm here for you… okay?" He said soothingly and he felt the soaking in his shoulders, but he didn't mind. This was partially his fault anyways.

He let her sob for a while as he comforted her, whispering assurances to her, and after a while, her sobs had quieted down and he started to comb through her hair affectionately.

"I… I'm sorry." Blake muttered, not daring to look up at him,

"I'm sorry as well," Jaune said, and she couldn't help but tense, _'I knew it… of course he—"_ She couldn't even finish that thought as she felt his hand gently raise her chin up to face him.

Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, their lips had met. Many thoughts passed through her mind in a rush, as she kept her eyes wide, but eventually, she settled into the kiss, closing her eyes blissfully.

Eventually, they parted, and Blake looked at him in wonder as he just smiled and stroked her face,

"Don't you remember what I said?" Jaune asked with a smile, and she blinked, shaking her head, "I said that I didn't feel worthy of any of you girls." Her eyes narrowed but then she remembered just what he had said exactly, "Especially _you_."

"B-but… what?" Blake asked, dumbfounded,

"I could go on many tangents to explain just why I don't feel that I'm worthy enough of you, but I feel that would take too long and be pointless." Jaune said with a smile, "So I'll just say this now: I love you, Blake." At that, Blake couldn't help the heat rising to her cheeks as she rapidly blinked, trying to say something, "I'm sorry for making you wait for a month now."

"Y-you _knew_?" Blake asked, eyes wide, _'How could he know? Th-that should be impossible!"_ She thought, but then he just laughed,

"That's a secret, my little kitten." Jaune said with a smirk and her heart couldn't help but flutter at that nickname. "But… I guess it's my fault as well. I had a sinking suspicion that you had some sort of interest in me, but I just couldn't accept that for the longest time. I thought it was impossible and that it wouldn't work out." He shrugged, and stopped her before she said anything, "But when I saw just how much you had to go through… well, wouldn't it be cruel of me if I didn't even try?" Blake just looked away shamefully,

"You… don't have to force yourself." Blake said, but Jaune just kissed her hair,

"I'm not forcing myself Blake. I _do_ love you, and… well, I can't exactly deny such an extreme confession like that, now can I?" Jaune said, grinning and she rolled her eyes with a smile, punching him lightly, and he just laughed.

"You… you mean it?" Blake couldn't help but ask once again, biting her lip. At this, Jaune just sighed and shook his head, making her face him,

"If I can't convince you with words. Then maybe I should just do this instead." Jaune said, and before she could protest against it, he kissed her lips again, making her close her eyes and blissfully sigh. She grabbed at his hair and deepened the kiss, and before they knew it, they were both assaulting each other's mouths.

This went on for a while before they eventually had to part for air. As Jaune panted he just looked at her with a cheeky smile, making her avert her gaze,

"Don't talk about it." She muttered, and Jaune just laughed.

"Okay, I won't." He said with a smile and stayed silent.

After a while, Blake looked at him and finally gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Jaune. I…" Blake started, before sighing, "Well, I guess it would be pointless to say it now…"

"I won't mind." Jaune said reassuringly and squeezed her hand, making her smile.

Blake just laughed and booped him on the nose.

"There, is that a good enough answer?" Blake asked, and they both laughed. Jaune did the same to her, and smiled softly.

"I guess it is." Jaune muttered, before sighing, "I'm sorry for being an idiot." He said, looking downcast, but Blake just smiled.

"And I'm sorry for trying to run away." Blake said, before standing up and urging Jaune with her hand to do the same, "Come on, we can still eat dinner before the Cafeteria's closed." Jaune looked up at her, surprised for a moment, before breaking out into that smile she always loved.

"Guess that's our first date then." Jaune said, laughing before standing up as well. "Let's close the music room before Professor Goodwitch kills us both." He said, and they walked out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door.

They walked to the cafeteria in high spirits with a new bond formed with one another. They'd face many challenges and adversities throughout their life, but then again, they've already went through a lot. Now they just had to do it together. Which was the only thing they could ask for, really.

Jaune took one last look at the music room before smiling and shaking his head. _'Guess it's time for me to say goodbye and thank you for all the times you've helped me.'_ He thought, before looking forward and squeezing Blake's hand reassuringly as they walked to the cafeteria.


End file.
